chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season's Disclosure of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Tax Avoidance Criminal Activities
In the Hurricane Harvey incident in Houston, Texas, in later August 2017, DKA's Tax Crimes were exposed in the Aftermath of the Storm after his Daughter-in-law tripped over a Floor Board which Nails weakened due to the Hurricane's Damage on their Residence, where DKA previously lived four decades ago at this time. Background Hurricane Harvey As part of the 2017 Hurricane Season, Hurricane Harvey was formed on the Warm Ocean that is said it is warming up because of the Carbon Dioxide that was released into the Atmosphere by the Fossil Fuel Industry. Harvey finally reached the Southeast Coast of Texas, destroying property and killing civilians. DKA's son, daughter-in-law, and grandson were living in Houston at DKA's first post-college residence in Houston, where DKA lived from 1970 to 1980. DKA's Daughter-in-law was awoken by Harvey and attempted to wake up her son while her husband was in New York, she tripped on a weaken nailed floor board weakened by Harvey and fell down the stairs, instantly killing her, her son woke up by the sound of his mother screaming on the stairs and then saw his mother's blood floating in the flooded living room. He found the floor board his mother tripped on after thinking she slipped. It was a hiding place for a Box (now wet) of Unpaid Income Taxes received by his grandfather, the previous owner of his parents' house. His father returned interrupted from his business trip to see if his family was okay but learned his wife "slipped" but his son said he thought she slipped too but told him she tripped on a broken floor board which was a hiding place for his grandfather's unpaid taxes when he used to live in their house. DKA's Texas Property DKA has bought the house after graduating early in 1970, where he married his first wife, Awinita Maxwell, had 9 Children, due to an Extramarital Affair DKA had Catherine Clarkson, Awinita was furious that she committed suicide right in front of her 10-year-old son. On the same year or 1981, DKA and his new wife, who was his Mistress, married and moved the family to New York. Before moving out, DKA hidden his Unpaid Taxes under his Floor Boards in the Hall. Taxation Avoidance Conspiracy Spreading The Conspiracy spread to Chawosauria, but Chawosauria was facing a Special Election Season. DKA was confronting his challenger, Timothy Max Roosevelt II. Chawosaurians thought it was a Conspiracy Theory at first, but the evidence was already exposed. Role in the 2017 Chawosaurian Special Election The Scandal will greatly play a role in the 2017 Special Election, Chawosaurian Political Commentators call DKA's Tax Scandal "Harveygate" because Hurricane Harvey exposed DKA's Tax Crimes. A Hash Tag was created by the Chawosauria Media, #Harveygate. DKA's Response DKA and his Monarchical Administrators and Family expressed Wide Concerns for DKA's Tax Crimes. DKA already owes $56,654 to Property Damage to his previous residence damaged by Harvey, the reason his son doesn't owe it because the House was still under DKA's name. The Taxes would prevent DKA's ability to receive money from the bank, Chawosauria's Banks regulates against Tax Avoiders. Bank Fraud was also exposed by Harvey. DKA responded to Allegations about DKA having Bank Account Fraud, saying he does not have any Bank Fraud. The Chawosaurian Press did not believe him and they believe he was lying to the Chawosaurian Press. Chawosaurian Journalists have expressed skepticism about DKA's statements responding to allegations of Bank Fraud. DKA received allegations of Tax Evasion, Prostitution was one of those allegations.Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Political Corruption Category:Scandals of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu